The Cats True Love
by lozzieeeXO
Summary: ..a long long time ago..God granted the cat one wish..he wished to find his one true love and stay with her forver..and if they were ever to be seperated..they would always be reunited.. Kyo X OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own Fruit basket.

**11 YEARS AGO**

"A long long time ago, the twelve animals of the zodiac were invited to a banquet by God. God told all the animals to be there and to not be late. The Rat decided to place a trick on his neighbour the Cat, he told him that the banquet was the day after. The animals all attended the banquet, while the Cat was left sleeping in his bed dreaming of a banquet that would never come"

"but the poor cat..grandma what happend to the cat?" she cried

"At the banquet, the animals and God made a pact, a pact that would make sure they would stay together forever, when god realised the Cat was not there, it was to late. The Cat became so angry at everyone and the Rat, that he was no longer himself, his hate and turned him into a monster. God felt so guilty at what had happen he told the Cat he would grant him one wish. The Cat wished that he would find his true love, and they would be together forever, and if they were to be separated, they would continue to look for each other, until they could be together again. God granted his wish, but on one condition, that the cat would never forget the anger he held, and that the monster he had become would always remain with him. To try and help the cat God gave him a special bracelet so the monster would not be visible to anyone, but if that bracelet was taken off, the monster within him would be visible for all to see"

"but grandma, there's no such thing as monsters" she sniffled, her grandmother smiled lovingly at her grand daughter and continued on with her story.

"The cat eventually found his true love, but his love had died early soon after, the cat was terribly sad, but god reminded him that he would find his true love again, as they had only been separated"

"but Grandma, its so sad..why did she have to die? why are you telling me this?" she asked, her eyes were still filled with tears. Her Grandmother hugged her closley and whisperd into her ear.

"because you my dear, are possessed by the spirit of the cats one true love"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**PRESENT DAY**

Sakura Aiko hated moving schools. After her grandmother died, she had transferred schools three times, and each school was more trouble then the last.

She continued to stare at the floor beneath her, ignoring the whispers around her, this was why she hated moving schools, Sakura hated being new.

"This is Sakura Aiko, be kind to her" the teacher said, although it sounded more like a demand. Sakura took the first available seat at the back of the classroom, and slunk into it, hoping not gather to much attention, she already received enough of it over her long light blonde hair and piercing violet eyes.

As the classbell rang, notify all students and teachers alike that school had ended, Sakura remained in her seat, hoping to miss the crowds of people exiting the school building.

"Are you okay?" a girl asked, Sakura stopped looking out the window and turned her head

"im fine" Sakura said softly "but thank you for your concern" the girl smiled at her, Sakura stood up and walked out of the building, by now most of the students had already left.

Sakura looked around and smiled, the birds always sounded to cheerful in the spring.

"Oi, new girl" a voice called, Sakura stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoudler

"yes?" she asked

"are you lost?" he asked, Sakura's smile brightened at the colour of his hair, such an unusual colour orange.

"No, im not lost" she replied,

"you know there is only a haunted house down there" he said, referring to the path she had begun to walk down

"it might be filled with ghosts and monsters!" a smaller blonde hair boy said enthusiastically, the orange haired boy glared at him out of irritation

"there is no such thing as monsters" Sakura said, and she walked away.

________________________________________________________________________________________

She crept into the house, as silently as she could, she didn't want to wake him, after all, he thought she had never left. Her guardian wasn't nice, he was horrible, even more so when he drank, but Sakura didn't have a choice, there was no one left to look after her and she couldn't support herself.

Sakura walked into the kitchen, she stayed on the tips of her toes, as if she was walking on egg shells. She had to be silent, there was still to much that she had to do before he woke up. She cleaned to kitchen and washed the floors, she had already cleaned and tidy the rest of the house the night before, tonight was going to be bad, Sakura could feel it.

A clash echoed through out the old house, Sakura tensed, he was awake, she needed to hide. Sakura heard his footsteps trailing down the stairs, she looked for an exit. Her tired eyes rested on the window, she smiled briefly then ran towards it, still not daring to make a sound, Sakura climbed out it, and swiftly down the tree which grew beside it.

Now there was no where to go, she knew she should have stayed because even if he decides to give up, his son would be home shortly. Sakura hated Ryo, whenever he was home, she constantly had to reminded herself that there was no such things as monsters. Ryo was the only one who knew her secrete, and he used it to his advantage. Sakura promised her grandmother that no one would know who she was, after all she was just a cat, an accomplice to the curse.

"Sakura!" a voice yelled, Sakura sharply breathed in and continued to walk through the woods, she knew who was calling her, she just didnt want to face him, not now and not ever. She sighed loudly, and started to climb the tallest tree, if she was going to have to talk to him, to look at him, she figured it would be best to do so from a distance.

"Get down" Ryo shouted, Sakura stood on the lowest, most stable branch, she stared down at him, she looked confident, Sakura was glad he couldnt see her because then he might see her weakness, he might see her shaking.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Fruit Basket (in anyway)

Sakura sighed, she knew a storm was coming, and there was nothing she could do. She couldnt go home, even though he would have left for work by now, and she couldnt climb down from the tree, because Ryo still stood patiently underneath it.

"Im not leaving" Ryo said stubbornly

"A thunderstorms coming" Sakura said faintly, she could tell Ryo didnt believe her, but his opinion changed with thunder roared in the distance.

"I thought cats hated water" he said bitterly

"they do, but this cat hates you more" she whisperd, hoping he would leave.

Niether of them spoke. They both knew the rain was coming, but now it more about who would give in first, except Sakura had more reason to give up then Ryo did. She saw the lightning flash in the distnace and jumped slightly, she heard Ryo laugh evily, he knew you would have to come down eventually, and even if she didnt, the thunderstorm would make her to weak to hold onto the branch anymore, all Ryo had to do was wait, except he was not intending on catching her.

The thunderstorm drew closer, Sakura started to feel weaker and weaker, she sat down on the tree branch, trying to make sure she didnt fall. She then looked down to see if Ryo was there, he still stood, in the same place staring at her, she sighed loudly and hoped her shakey hands would be able to hold onto the tree for a long time.

She heard yelling coming towards her, she flinched at the sound, and prayed quietly that it was not her gaurdian.

"Looks like we have company" Ryo mutterd "if you dont get down here right now, my fathers going to know, and i will be glad to take the punishment off of his hands and gladly give it to you"

Sakura said nothing, she knew it wasnt him, otherwise Ryo still wouldnt be here. She watched him dissapear into the woods, he was still waiting for her, he just didnt want to have to explain to complete strangers as to why Sakura was in a tree.

"SHUT UP..ya..rat" the orange haired boy mumbeld, he seemed tired, Sakura smiled, she had talked to him and the girl at school, although the other boy she did not reconise.

"You stupied cat, stop yelling" he said, Sakura's eyes widend, but then again, it must just be a nickname.

"Look" the girl said, they both turned to where she was looking, Sakura tired to make herself look as small as possible, she hated it when people stared, but then the lighting stiked, the rain became heavier, and she colapsed, falling out of the tree.

****

Sakura lazily opened her eyes, then sat up quickly when she noticed the unfamiler sourondings, and people.

"Shes awake" a girl said,

"I have to go" Sakura said, making a dash for the nearest door, then straight outside and into the forest, leaving the strangers confused.

She dreaded going home, Ryo would be there waiting, as he always was, hopefully her gaurdian had passed out. Sakura slide in through the same window she had left, she saw no cause in creating a loud entrance, it would only cause herself trouble and grief.

"You late" a voice behind her said codly, she felt the hair on her arms stand up, this only meant one thing, he wasnt passed out, and from the sound of it, Sakura had underestimated just how much of a bad night she was going to have.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She didnt turn up to school for almost a week, the class did not seem to notice, or even care. But Tohru was worried after the incident in the woods, when she had fallen out of the tree, and still somehow managed to land on her feet, before passing out completly.

When she did eventually show up, was wearing a long skirt, but they didnt know it was the cover the bruises and scars, that seemed to be everywhere.

"Have you been sick?" a girl asked, Sakura turned her attention away from the window to reply

"Yes" she said "i have had a cold"

"oh" the girl said "okay..my name is Tohru by the way, Tohru Honda"

"Nice to meet you , my name is Sakura Aiko"

"You can call me Tohru" she said cheefully, Sakura smiled

"Thank you, Miss Tohru" Sakura said, she stood up, bowed breifly then walked out of the classroom, she was beggining to feel hungry.

"Why did you faint?" a voice asked, Sakura turned around sharply, and smiled at his orange hair once again.

"Why did that boy call you cat?" she asked in reply, her comment created complete silence, she smiled, knowing it wouldnt last, he didnt seem the type of person to let someone have the last word.

"Its a nickname" he shrugged, Sakura smiled breifly and walked away, intending on collecting her lunch, and eating peacfully on the roof, until she heard footsteps beside her own.

**A/N: **Please review! i think this story line is original....i hope..


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **i do not own Fruits Basket

Sakura froze.

A million questions flowed through her mind, all of which could be answered with one glance, but she was to nervous to check.

"you shouldn't be here" a voice said, Sakura's stomach dropped, it was him.

"Ryo what do you want?" Sakura hissed "you shouldn't be here"

"and neither should you" he snapped

Sakura knew he would tell her foster father, because he always took joy in her getting beaten, but Sakura needed an education, she deserved one.

"I'm allowed to be here" Sakura mumbled

"no your not, when my father finds out you've been sneaking out, he will be furious" Ryo laughed.

She glared at him. At this precise moment Sakura didn't care if he told everyone about the curse, she was just to angry to think about it.

"You are a complete Moron" Sakura said "you think i care if he finds out, don't you think that by now I'm used to it? And besides, of course he knows I'm at school, he's paying for it!"

Sakura couldn't run away fast enough away from him, but she was proud of herself, she stood up to him and enjoyed it, but was still dreading the consequence's because there was sure to be one, there always was.

Sakura sat on the ledge and looked down. It was extremely sunny and the weather was warm. From up here, everything looked so far away, Sakura felt like from this spot in school, nothing could harm her.

"your going to fall" a voice said, she looked after her shoulder and sighed in relief, it wasn't Ryo.

"don't bet on it" Sakura said, she turned her attention back to the view front of her and continued to nibble at her lunch, extremely slowly.

"you eat like a mouse" he said, she looked over her shoulder at him, like she had down so many times before.

"that's a horrible thing to say" Sakura snapped

He looked at her curiously, wondering why she was in such a bad mood, and why his comment offended her, Kyo couldn't even begin to figure this girl out, whenever he thought he knew something, she surprised him again by sitting on the roof ledge.

"how?" Kyo asked her, Sakura decided to face him completely, she swung her legs back over the ledge, turning to back to the sun.

"cause i don't like mice" Sakura stated, she looked up at the sky, as if she was trying locate a thought.

"what?" Kyo asked

"nothing" she shrugged as she started to swing her legs slowly, the scuffing noise irritated Kyo, Sakura cringed and stopped, the noise got on her nerves.

"Kyo" Sakura said

"huh?"

"are the summer uniforms the same as these winter ones?" Sakura asked

"what sort of question is that?!" he yelled

"a good one" Sakura replied

"no it isn't!"

"don't get your panties in a knot, i was just wondering that's all, you don't have to answer"

Kyo was silently steaming, Sakura started to giggle at him, until she almost fell backwards and off the roof, so she decided to move, even if there was a big chance she would land on her feet.

Sakura looked at the rest of her lunch, she wasn't extremely hungry today and there was so much food she hadn't touched.

"you want some?" she asked Kyo, holding the box up so he could see,

"what is it?" Kyo asked

"fish and rice"

"what sort of fish?"

"what's with all the questions, its salmon" Sakura said.

Kyo thought about it for a second, then snatched it off her and started to eat it, she laughed at him, and didn't mind that he didn't say thank you.

Sakura started to feel tired, it was the sun, she was almost to relaxed, she could feel her body laying down on the ledge but couldn't stop herself and before Sakura knew it, she was asleep.

Kyo looked up from his food and noticed that she was asleep. At first he panicked because she was laying on the ledge of the school building roof, the highest place he could find, but then he was curious. Kyo thought about everything he knew about the strange girl and realised that she was just like a cat, but this thought was quickly shook afterall there was only one cat and it was him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please review~!


End file.
